DEPARTAMENTO 18
by tsuki no kirei
Summary: Eres justo lo que nunca esperé, precisamente lo que más deseé, exactamente lo que no tendré. Tenerte a mi lado me costará mil vidas, que desees estar conmigo será el más grande reto...
1. Capítulo i

departamento 18

capítulo i

En en los alrededores de aquella transitada ciudad de colonias abandonadas y barrios ricos caminaba solitario, un joven alto de castaños cabellos y ojos verdes cual esmeraldas. Su corte largo del frente y corto de atrás solo revelaba una de sus verdes orbes que miraba a la gente con melancolía y tristeza.

-Buenas tardes- llamó desde el portón de un viejo edificio que tenía un anuncio de 2 se vende" en una de sus ventanas. Golpeó varias veces el semioxidado metal hasta que un hombre anciano se acercó.

-¿qué se le ofrece, joven?- preguntó amablemente.

-me interesaría apropiarme de aquel departamento en venta- dijo seriamente.

-ah, el 17. Tendrás que llamar al dueño, toma- le extendió una tarjetita.- ¿cuántos años tienes?

-21- respondió,- ¿puedo usar su teléfono? para ser sincero, no tengo a donde ir.

-oh, y ¿tienes el dinero para pagar?-

-sí, he pedido ayuda a un conocido pero no me permitió alojarme en su casa, sólo ayudarme a encontrar dónde vivir.

-ya veo, pasa- abrió el candado para dejarle entrar al edificio.

En el garage no había autos, subieron la escalera hasta el primer piso, entraron en el departamento 1, hogar del intendente.

- llama-le dijo señalando un telégono de disco en una mesita rota apoyada en el sillón que le brotaban los resortes y el relleno.

Tomó el teléfono y rodó el disco para marcar.

-moshi moshi- respondieron del otro lado de la línea-. Habla Maxwell.

-Trowa Barton, komban wa-se presentó- quisisera pedir informes sobre el departamento que vende en el edificío F del sector 24.

-Ah, ese viejo edificio¿cuánto ofreces?- el dueño hablaba animadamente.

-tengo...-

-dame $100us (no sé cómo se pone: dólares)¿los tienes?-

-sí.

-ok, te mudas cuando quieras, déjame el dinero con el portero. Después veremos lo del papeleo.

-sí.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Iré a dejar mis cosas, aquí está el dinero- dijo volviendo a la plática con el anciano.

-sí, toma la llave. Básicamente te lo regaló, es un buen hombre.

El ojiverde la tomó la llave para salir de ese lugar escaleras arriba. En algunos departamentos había vagos; en otros, familias en quiebra; viejas rodeadas de animales, madres solteras, hombres enviciados, y finalmente, su polvoso apartamento.

* * *

atención: esto NO ES UN dUOXtROWA!

porfa dejen reviews para ver si promete el fic, no me tardo nada en actualizar para que vean que toma forma.

los adora, Any


	2. Capítulo ii

departamento 18 ii

Entró por la puerta que rechinó al ser abierta. El polvo era tanto que las partículas opacaban la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Caminó recorriendo con la vista el lugar hasta que divisó una sombra en la luz que caía sobre el piso desde la ventana que daba a la calle.

Recordó que no había escuchado ni visto movimiento alguno en la habitación de a lado, la curiosidad le invadió brevemente hasta que recordó que debía desempacar, comprar ropa y algo para limpiar con el dinero que su "generoso" tío le había prestado.

Toda esa tarde la ocupó en compras básicas para su casa. En la noche, cuando se disponía a dormir, una dulce melodía le distrajo; la ventana cerrada no le permitía escuchar bien, se acercó para abrirla pero con el ruido de la ventana la música se detuvo. Cerró nuevamente la ventana y la música comenzó de nuevo.

El sillón ya un poco más limpio le sirvió a Trowa para quedarse dormido arrullado por la música de aquel violín semidesafinado.

Al otro día, no supo cómo pero se encontró desayunando en casa de una vecina, ella era joven, de cabellos castaños rojizos y risados. Su nombre era Catherine.

-oye... y ¿sabes quién vive en el departamento 18?- cuestionó dando un aire de indeferencia a su pregunta.

-pues, yo nunca he visto a nadie ahí, pero en el edificio dicen que hay algún hombre loco o enfermo mental que fue abandonado por su familia o algo así. Claro, es sólo una leyenda urbana.- estaba sentada frente a él sólo viéndolo comer como si de una maravilla se tratara.

-ah, es que anoche escuché un violín ser tocado en aquel lugar.-dijo viendo su plato antes de dar un sorbo más a la sopa en la cuchara para terminar de comer.

-no sabría decirte bien por qué y la verdad ya me acostumbré a no darle importancia.-explicó cerrando los ojos y agitando su mano como abanico.

-oh bueno, gracias por la comida- se levantó rápidamente y llevó sus platos hasta el fregadero para salir en dirección a su nuevo hogar. Estuvo viendo el cielo a través de las ventanas que recién limpiaba.

La noche llegó nuevamente, con ella, los recuerdos. Trowa descansaba en el sillón con un libro en manos. Lo hojeaba, en la primera página, aquella dedicatoria con letra de pluma fuente: "cuídalo mucho y nunca olvides que te amo"

Decía firmado por aquel hombre que tanto había llegado a amar.

-Heero- suspiró sacando una pequeña foto de su cartera. Eran ellos dos juntos sonrientes, serenos, se correspondían, al fin y al cabo. Cuando ya todo había terminado, nunca supo cómo pero estaba en la calle, dejado por su "amado" novio. Había pedido ayuda a su tío y así había terminado, entre el polvo.

La melodìa del violín de a lado perduraba.

Vagas lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro al recordar su éxito en los negocios y cómo una jugada sucia de un "aliado" le habìa hecho perder todo. Lentamente se fue dejando llevar por la melodía y cayó en los sueños.

El violín dejo de tocar a un rato de quedarse dormido el ojiverde, las blancas manos que sostenían aquel desgastado instrumento le apartaron para dirigirse a la ventana que abrió con cuidado de no ser escuchado, se trepó ágilmente en la ventana vecina asomándose. Un joven dormía con semblante dolido en el sofá. De un salto entró ligero como un copo de nieve y se acercó con cuidado al castaño. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para admirarle, se quedó embelesado, acarició la fría mejilla del joven frente a él, en sus sueños siempre había visto a tal ser como una ilusión lejana pero ahora podía tocarle, era más real que su asquerosa vida y el solo pensarlo le provocó lágrimas de alegría que cayeron en la camisa y cuello del castaño mezclándose con las suyas.

Un leve movimiento de parte del dormido sirvió como advertencia al intruso para alejarse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamento haberme tardado pero cayó un rayo en mi casa. xD nos leemos pronto.

Any.


	3. capítulo iii

**Un sueño, sólo un sueño. A la mañana siguiente, Trowa había despertado buscando como loco con la mirada a aquel ángel, había soñado que un hermosísimo ángel entraba por su ventana naciendo de los rayos de luz e la luna que se posaban en el piso arrastrándose hacia él y con sus cálidas manos le dedicaba caricias en las mejillas.**

**Las lágrimas de ese ser cayendo sobre la piel morena de Trowa le hacían sentir extrañamente puro; sin embargo, al despertar esa calurosa mañana ya no había nada, sólo ese libro que algún escritor del renacimiento había escrito y ahora se lo habían dedicado.**

**Al paso de los días, su rutina fue siempre monótona: desayunaba alguna fruta, se daba una ducha, salía a buscar trabajo, volvía sin uno, comía en casa de Catherine, le daba dinero para que no fuera molestia, iba a su piso, leía toda la tarde y en las noches se arrullaba con la melodía del departamento 18.**

**-¿Te lo dieron?- había preguntado la señora del departamento 6 al ver llegar no tan desanimado como de costumbre al ojiesmeralda cierta tarde. Él sólo guardó silencio y asintió con una mueca en forma de sonrisa-. Ya veo.**

**Subió en brincos la escalera hasta llegar a su cómodo sillón; un pequeño bulto debajo de él le incomodó, pasando su mano entre el sillón y su espalda, sacó lo que al parecer era un chocolate, lo examinó con la mirada, no recordaba haberlo dejado ahí, por lo que pensó sonriendo en su joven vecina.**

**Bajó de nuevo y golpeó firmemente la puerta.**

**-Hola- saludó la chica al abrir la puerta-. ¿Y, eso?- cuestionó señalando el dulce en manos del castaño.**

**-¿Qué, ¿no fuiste tú quien lo dejó?- preguntó con extrañeza-.**

**-¿Eh, no, escucha,- dijo llamando la atención- ayúdame a dejar estos regalos en cada departamento. Son por el 14 de Febrero, acostumbro darlos con mis ahorros de lo que me manda mi esposo.**

**-bien- tomó la canasta llena de bolsitas de celofán con pequeños chocolates dentro.**

**Fue puerta en puerta tocando y siendo aquel presente bien recibido por algunos y simplemente arrebatado de sus manos por otros sin muestras de agradecimiento.**

**Finalmente, se encontró frente a su puerta con un solo regalo paquete de dulces, volvió su mirada a la puerta del departamento vecino al suyo. La curiosidad le invadió más fuerte que cada noche como si se hubiera acumulado.**

**Estaba apunto de entrar a su casa e ignorar la inquietud, pero solo se volvió a la puerta paralela para tocar con suaves golpes. Nadie abrió; intentó nuevamente sin obtener resultados.**

**Giró la manilla que extrañamente, estaba desasegurada. Entró para averiguar, tal vez sí había un hombre desquiciado ahí. **

**A diferencia de lo que los rumores decían, se encontró con una bella persona parada frente a la ventana, recibiendo de lleno los rayos del Sol de atardecer sobre su pálida piel.**

**Aquella frágil criatura tenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte.**

**-Lo siento- se disculpó Trowa por haber irrumpido su privacidad y se dispuso a salir sin tomar en cuenta que su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado por ese bello niño.**

**El rubio salió de su trance un poco asustado por la presencia del que había visitado noches atrás. Entonces, Trowa notó lo que en realidad pasaba.**

**-Hola- saludó cambiando su sorpresa por una sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían un tono aqua muy transparentes en color y esencia. Sus rubios cabellos eran como hebras de oro mas lucía bastante maltratado, y al no obtener respuesta del castaño, sus mejillas se comenzaron a teñir de carmín.**

**Su cuerpo vestido por desgastadas y sucias ropas era frágil y delgado. De su mano derecha pendía un arco con el que hacía sonar el violín que sostenía con la otra.**

**-Eres tú- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Trowa antes de sentir una náuseas increíbles que le hicieron salir corriendo de ahí a su departamento donde seguramente vomitaría.**

**¿Qué le había hecho daño? No lo sabía, ni por qué el pequeño había pasado su mano frente a él justo antes de sentir el malestar.**

**Holaaaaaaa! Extrañaba esto, espero reviews aunque no soy alguien que los reciba constantemente pero igual me alegra que me lean. Sé que los capítulos de este fic me quedan siempre muy cortitos, pero ese era el plan, ya que se suponía que actualizaría seguido. Tengo escrito más allá del capítulo 20 pero realmente es muy difícil darme tiempo y de mis otros fics estoy a punto de actualizar**

**Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo. ¡El yaoi rulea mi vida! Déjense rulear por él también w .**


	4. Capítulo iv

**Había tenido que hacerlo, el ojiverde se estaba sintiendo atraído por el poder de su alma, pero sabía bien que si no lo detenía, el simple contacto entre sus cuerpos heriría gravemente al castaño.**

**En su baño, trowa permanecía frente al retrete, su cuerpo sentía debilidad y náuseas cuando se disponía a volver a ver a su pequeño vecino.**

**Esperó a que la noche llegara para escuchar la melodía. Luchó contra el sueño hasta que divisó la sombra del rubio en la ventana y fingió estar dormido.**

**De un salto, el pequeño estuvo dentro y se acercó a él viéndolo con ternura.**

**-Lo siento- acarició su mejilla disculpándose por haberle hecho daño. Sorpresivamente, Trowa atrapó la muñeca del rubio para que no escapara-. ¡No!- pidió.**

**-¿Por qué lo sientes?- cuestionó extrañado clavando su verde mirada en la piel pálida de su reo como si la pudiera acariciar con ella.**

**-por…por- el chico forcejeaba-. Espera¿Por qué no te pasa nada?- se hincó ante Trowa que descansaba en su sillón solo sujetándole firmemente.**

**-¿Nada de qué?- aflojó el agarre.**

**-¿no te sientes mareado o algo?**

**-Eh, de momento puede percibir varias imágenes en mi cabeza pero es normal, pasa cuando toco a la gente- declaró sin dudar.**

**-¡Oh, tú eres¡Oh!- el rubio no creía su suerte. No sintió nada más que sus ojos abrirse sorprendidos al sus labios sentirse apresados por otros.**

**Aquella boca era cálida, aquella lengua era suave y para nada áspera y su saliva, virgen y exquisita. Se dejó caer sobre el castaño chocando sus dientes en una sensación molesta que enseguida desapareció al profundizar el beso.**

**Trowa abrió lentamente los ojos para observar cada detalle de ese niño mientras lo besaba. El pequeño levantó su mano y la pasó al lado de la cabeza del moreno llamando su atención y causándole náuseas instantáneamente.**

**-Tú… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Trowa en su carrera rumbo al baño.**

**-Lo siento- salió de aquel lugar como había entrado recorriendo con la vista el departamento que algún día había compartido con su… Zechs.**


	5. Capítulo v

v dep18 

Trowa salió velozmente del baño buscando al rubio con la mirada, mas no lo halló. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, detrás de los muebles e incluso se asomó por la ventara pero no estaba ahí.

Pasaron los segundos como largas horas mientras el castaño alcanzaba a sus pirar un par de veces. Entonces, la música del violín comenzó a sonar de nuevo suave, lenta y calmadamente.

Pensó por un momento en ir a buscar al rubio, mas no lo hizo, en cambio, llegaron a su mente ciertos tristes momentos que llenaron de nostalgia su semblante. Recordaba a la perfección los duetos que tocaba con su novio. Se atrevió a buscar su maleta en un rincón de la habitación que aún guardaba en ella el estuche que acogía en su interior a su vieja flauta. Abrió el estuche rígido y sacó las partes de metal que constituían el instrumento, así comenzó a armar y afinar su flauta transversa.

Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana y sentándose cerca de ella, comenzó a acompañar la intensa melodía que producía aquel instrumento de cuerda. Otra clase de acompañamiento hizo de aquella pieza una dulce sinfonía; era Quatre su pequeño vecino que cantaba incrementando la pasión en la interpretación de ambos instrumentistas.

El momento siguiente fue de paz, el cuerpo de Trowa se había relajado haciéndole dejar la flauta a un lado y recargarse en la pared común entre ambos departamentos.

-Cantas hermoso-segundos después se quedó dormido.

Quatre le había escuchado y se encontraba arrullándole aún con su voz desde su departamento.

Pasaron minutos que parecieron eternos a la percepción de el chico, en seguida supo que no podría dormir tampoco esa noche...

-"si supieras... que yo soy Quatre Raberba Winner, mi padre, mis hermanas, mi Zechs..."-pensaba con tristeza-, como extraño esa vida- decía.

Detuvo su canto al verse, inesperadamente, sorprendido por el sueño; entonces se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de las palabras de Trowa no le habían dejado descansar-"pero es natural, cuando toco a la gente..."

La noche pasaba lenta; la temperatura casi no descendía en las noches del duro verano y se hallaba sudando mientras los moscos le picaban dejando marcas que ardían.

Quatre Raberba Winner era su nombre, un nombre importante alguna vez; ahora, nadie sabía que seguía con vida, probablemente ni siquiera habían tenido la voluntad de buscarle y ya le habrían olvidado.

Se habia autocondendado a no salir mas de ese departamento, esperaba morir de hambre algun día. Así seguramente su alma vagaría por el mundo en busca de Zechs y cuando lo hallara podría estar con el sin que este notara su presencia, definitivamente estaba dispuesto a amarlo hasta el fin sin, como fuera, aunque fuera un fantasma...

Tuvo un breve recuerdo, era un hombre al que su familia apreciaba. Un día, los había ido a visitar, Quatre siempre fue sentimental y sensible, por lo que las artes fueron su fuerte desde muy pequeño. Fue presentado ante aquel hombre de mirada dura y cabellos platinados largos más o menos a los ocho años de edad y le pareció una persona normal hasta que comenzó a notar que guardaba secretos, que le que para él era un hombre ya maduro, apenas era un joven de 18 años . Zechs ya tenía grandes responsabilidades y aún así se daba tiempo y se ofrecía para pasar tiempo con él. Alguna vez mencionó algo de que Quatre era especial y que nadie lo sabía, más que él mismo y el rubio más grande. Sabía que cuando el pequeño entraba en contacto con alguien, en la mente ajena y en la propia se hacían presentes imágenes de los más grandes miedos de la otra persona.

-Nunca te dejaré solo- le había prometido con una mirada protectora y tierna al pequeño quien yacía en sus brazos sollozando por un accidente ocasionado por sus "dones". Y cómo anhelaba sentirse protegido por aquél joven que antes de partir había dicho estar enamorado de Noin, prima de Quatre. -Zechs-, suspiró. El susodicho lo había raptado una tarde, llevado lejos hasta un edificio. Explicó que quería empezar de cero y olvidarlo todo y a todos, al lado del ojiaqua.

-Pero entonces la conociste, Noin...- susurró colando el sonido de su dulce voz en el silencio acalorado de la noche. -"Ella me pudo localizar porque como yo, podía transmitir sus pensamientos en ondas a otras personas, así que comuniqué con ella y le hablé de cómo me habías llevado en contra de mi voluntad, pero cuando ella me buscó ya era tarde, te habías ganado mi amor y aún así me mentiste, me dijiste que ella no había llegado contigo. Sin embargo, yo sabía la verdad mas decidí ignorar lo que mi corazón decía. Vivíamos al lado mientras yo te esperaba cada día y tú estabas con ella, fui un tonto, mi ingenuidad de niño... porque eso era y tal vez aún lo soy...

Los hermosos ojos del chico empezaron a teñirse de tanta tristeza que al saturarse comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, se quitó la camisa vieja y la aventó a un lado- ¡y no siendo eso suficiente, la trajiste un día a casa y me golpeaste frente a ella para dejarme encerrado en el baño y hacer lo que siempre con ella en el único lugar en que había estado desde hacía meses! Sus sentimientos no eran tan nobles después de todo.

"Al día siguiente te fuiste y yo tardé mucho en salir pero cuando por gin lo hice ya no estabas ahí, por lo que ese día triste me metí al apartamento abandonado de al lado y me condené a vivir ahí hasta la muerte. Los niños, por molestar, me arrojan comida en mal estado y sucia y de eso me he alimentado hasta ahora, por lo que tengo muchos malestares... enfermedades, supongo. Vivo aislado de todo en este sitio... el departamento donde sigo recordándote como ese día en que llegaste con este precioso violín que fue de las pocas cosas que dejaste al partir".

"Dudo que vuelvas, dudo que alguna vez siquiera te hayas enamorado de mí Zechs. No, nunca tuve tu corazón ¿Por qué me llevaste contigo? no lo sé y tal vez no me interesa averiguarlo pero ¿porqué parecías querer que te amara¿era un reto, una clase de obsesión enfermiza por el simple hecho de que nuestros poderes fueran tan compatibles¿por qué, Zechs¿POR QUÉ?"- Se preguntó alterado en un monólogo intenso y lleno de entrega- " nunca llegaste a tocarme ni nada parecido, pero creí que era suficiente hasta el momento y que el sexo no importaba... porque era tan cómodo quedarme dormido contra tu cuello en invierno! No quiero verte nunca más, nunca aunque te extraño. Lo que me preocupa ahora es que tus dones eran los mismos que los del hombre de al lado, me sorprendió mucho descubrir que él también puede robar recuerdos como tú... quién eres amor mío, quién es esa persona que al final de todo,.. podrá amarme como soy? Tro... wa...?"- terminó su charla personal con ese nombre apenas conocido y cayó dormido con ese suave suspiro.


	6. Capítulo vi

Es tan bello, tan sereno. Cómo extrañaba verlo así. Desde que partí no creo que haya sabido o querido saber algo de mí. No sé qué hago aquí donde no me quieren, es de madrugada y corre aire fresco. Mi niño no debería estar en estas condiciones, tan triste y solo.

Un día, mientras mi vida corría a su tiempo, yo descubrí que era el único que podía tocarte, y me llené de curiosidad, y, radicalmente, quise suponer que sería especial. Que tú y yo podríamos estar juntos. Me obligué a pensar que nos enamoraríamos; si sólo pudieramos estar nosotros dos juntos. Y te llevé, en secreto, para cumplir mi fantasía. Mi podrida fantasía, mi retorcida necesidad de ser un romántico sin haberme de verdad enamorado.

Poco a poco me aburrí y se fue la obsesión de tenerte a mi lado. Entonces llegó esa chica que decía ser tu prima. Y yo no hablé, guardé en secreto su visita, suponiendo que con ella podría satisfacer lo que tú no podías. Me dolía ver tu cara triste, oculta cuando volvía de "trabajar". Sabías que te engañaba y callaste.

El día que te dejé por ella no concluyó como esperaba. No caminamos ni veinte metros cuando nos rodearon unos hombres que amenazaron con quitarnos la vida si no accedíamos a sus peticiones. Lo que ellos querían era a tu prima; ¿cómo dársela? Era preciosa y yo la valoraba más de lo que podía darme cuenta; hice lo que pude por defenderla hasta que noté que cumplirían sus amenazas, y la vida comenzó a abandonar mi cuerpo poco a poco. Me habían herido varias veces con sus navajas y sus puños. Ahora ella estaba sola.

Lo que pasó después lo desconozco, incluso hoy. Y no quiero saberlo. La vi después, también había muerto ese triste día, pero se fue, quizá al cielo, si es que existe; yo en cambio permanecí en este mundo, invisible, sin cuerpo, sin nada, sin ella, sin ti, sintiendo un vacío profundo en mi pecho fantasmal...

Volví a casa contigo, no estabas. Encontré tu violín y tus zapatos, pero no a ti; encontré la ventana abierta y temí que te hubieras lanzado desde ahí arriba, mas al asomarme escuché tus sollozos desgarradores, y descubrí su procedencia: el departamento 18, allá estabas.

Entré con mucho cuidado, con el violín apenas sujetable por mi mano y mantuve la otra sobre mi pecho, a la altura del corazón. Caminé hacia ti odiándome, tal vez yo no te quería pero no merecías un destino tan vil como el que te ve pasar ahora. Te condenaste a morir.

La comida que te arrojan los niños no te deja morir, pero no te mantiene sano. La falta de abrigo te enferma cada vez más, sólo tus frecuentes lágrimas te calientan.

Aveces me voy de tu lado y paseo por el barrio pretendiendo que alguien me mira y que al volver tú también lo harás. Sin embargo, hoy he regresado y descubrí algo extraño: alguien vivía ya en nuestro antiguo y dulce hogar, aquel que yo hice trizas, el que te llevó a donde estás ahora.

No escuché lo que parloteabas justo antes de dormir, pero escuché un nombre de tus labios, dichos con tanta calidez como la que nunca empleaste al pronunciar mi nombre; "Trowa", decías, y sonreías soñando, soñando y ya no llorando, como hacías al recordarme; ¿a caso este hombre te hace feliz?


	7. Capítulo vii

"Extraño sentirme querido, amado, necesitado, deseado, importante, valioso, entre tus brazos. Heero¿por qué me has dado la espalda ahora? Hagamos dueto a flauta y violín como lo hacíamos antes, tengamos sexo como cuando nuestros cuerpos así lo pedían, por favor, déjame volver a tu lado.

También extraño tu duro semblante y mi esfuerzo por no derretirme cuando estabas cerca. ¿Cómo es que estoy donde estoy? Todo es frío y húmedo, incluso veo insectos caminar por las paredes de este desolado lugar.

Hoy me propondré olvidarte.

Así, tan repentinamente como se me ocurre, me prometo olvidarte, olvidar el amor y la sensación de tenerte cerca, y tu urgencia de estar dentro de mí"

Todo un mar de recuerdos y sentimientos se desvaneció como una gélida corriente de aire que se colara por la ventana abierta. Tan veloz como el viento, el sueño del pasado se alejó al momento. Es jpra de vivir, seguir y olvidar lo que el pasado dejó.

Salió para comenzar el día, por la puerta desgastada y deteriorada, el chico alto de verdes orbes.

Mientras cada uno de los personajes narra la crónica de su vida, el mundo sigue girando, los grillos siguen cantando y la luna brillando con el reflejo de la luz del sol.

Unos meses antes.

"Duo esto, Duo el otro. ¿Qué hice para estar siempre aquí en este basurero de orfanato? Muero por salir de aquí pero¿por qué no lo hago? Deseo la libertad, deseo descubrir cosas nuevas, deseo odiar, excitarme, llorar¡amar! Podría hacer todo eso aquí dentro, pero no me permitiría tal cosa. Si siento algo debe ser real, lleno de pasión y entrega, no en un mundo mediocre donde lo excitante es casi totalmente imaginario, limitado por paredes sin vista al exterior. Lo más lejano que he ido es la azotea del edificio mayor. Ahí donde, si cierras los ojos, el agua de alguna cercana cascada pequeña se cuela entre los sonidos hasta tus oídos para llenarte de emoción y ganas de dejarlo todo y partir. Si tan sólo las ganas fueran suficientes".

-Buenos días, ahem-. Después de llamar a la puerta y notar que estaba abierta, un joven de oscuros, cortos y despeinados cabellos entraba a la sombría recepción de un antiguo establecimiento, un hogar para huérfanos.

Unos pasos veloces se escuchan escaleras arriba por los peldaños en penumbra frente a la gran puerta por la que entrara momentos atrás.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- volvió a llamar. Por el momento no había nadie ahí que pudiera atenderlo más que el más grande de los ahí presentes.

-¿Busca algo?-, preguntó apraeciendo de entre las sombras un joven de hermosos ojos purpúreos con un deje de fastidio- El chico daba una apariencia simpática pero cansada, se le veúa aburrido y ligeras ojeras al haberse abstenido de dormir algunas noches. Vestía un pantalón negro, camisa y zapatos medio desgastados pero cuidados.

-Heero Yuy, para servirle- se presentó el que tenía más pinta de universitario que de profesionista.

-Duo Maxwell¿se le ofrece algo?-, preguntó tratando de no prestar atención a la curiosidad que despertaba en él la extraña personalidad del desconocido.

-Busco a alguien que pueda responsabilizarse por el establecimiento, alguien que lo administre, viva en él y, lo más importante, tenga poder legar sobre el mismo.

Las palabras seguras de Yuy despertaron aún más curiosidad en él. El edificio a tratar era nada más ni nada menos que una antigua construcción del siglo que, bueno, Duo no estaba seguro, pero era antiguo y de gran valor, apesar del mal estado en que se hallaba y de haber pasado por varias manos. Había llegado a pertenecer a Odiseo Maxwell, padre de Duo.

La razón por la cual Duo residía ahí era porque después de muertos sus padres, unas monjas que habían perdido su convento, adoptaron al niño y con ayuda de la comunidad parroquial, habían sacado adelante a la casa Maxwell como horfanato. Todo esto Duo nunca lo supo y decidieron no decirle nada hasta que tuviera la edad y el criterio para decidir qué hacer con la casa hogar Santa Carmen.

Vivían pocos niños ahí, el lugar no era tan grande pero sí poseía cuando menos catorce habitaciones, nueve baños, dos cocinas, un grancomedor, salón principal y un patio central, así como un hermoso jardón perfecto para tomar una siesta tras el almuerzo.

Desde el exterior se veía como una fortaleza impenetrable y sombría. De día se escuchaban con esfuerzo risas infantiles y, esa tarde, las nubes que opacaban la luz del sol, le daban un aspecto aún más tétrico.

En el interior, había dos grandes ventanales en los extremos laterales del recibidor, donde se encontraban Heero Yuy y Duo en silencio sepulcral por eternos instantes hasta que un trueno les hizo desviar la mirada el uno del otro, dejando de observar el misterio del que permanecía frente a ellos. Qué interesantes eran, y misteriosos.

-Ahora no hay nadie, pero si pudiera dejarme un número de teléfono, lo llamarían en cuanto estuvieran disponibles-, dijo Duo suavizando su carácter.

-Está bien¿vives aquí?- dijo Heero buscando algo en su cartera, intentando entablar una trivial conversación.

-Sí, aunque amaría librarme de esta prisión-, se quejó con nostalgia-, pero no hay nada que hacer¿cierto? Ya esperaré a cumplir dieciocho años para hacer mi vida-. En su rostro se había dibujado una simpática sonrisa.

-Ojalá lo logres, aquí está mi tarjeta- dijo tendiéndole el pedazo de cartulina con su nombre y teléfonos impresos en él-. Ahora me marcho, nos vemos.

-Sí, hasta pronto-. Esperó a que Heero saliera para darse la vuelta escaleras arriba mostrando la trenza que descansaba contra su espalda. Subió a la azotea, estaba casi seguro de que llovería y amaba mojarse, con todo y lo peligroso que podía ser. Ahora, a idear un plan de partida.

Pronto, Duo Maxwell cumpliría los dieciocho años de edad y podría decidir cómo buscar empleo para lograr tener ingresos suficientes para darse una vida digna fuera de ese orfanato del que no había logrado salir nunca.

Guardó la tarjeta de Heero en su bolsillo, se lo daría a alguna monja cuando se cruzara en su camino. Subió las escaleras que le conducirían al techo, abrió la puerta del lugar más alto de la gran casa y recibió gustoso el aire húmedo que anunciaba una precipitación en las nubes. Caminó hasta poder observar cómo las gotas crecían y mojaban los pastos abundantes del jardín. Siguió recorriendo todo el borde del techo con calma, se decidió por plantarse en la orilla que daba al frente de la construcción y observó el pueblo distante, bajó la mirada lentamente conforme los deseos de partir se hacían presentes. Con un tanto de sorpresa, clavó su mirada en la silueta que se mojaba viendo al cielo sin dejar que el agua tocara sus ojos. Dudó un poco de lo que iba a hacer cuando ya se hallaba volviendo al interior de su hogar.

-¿Estás esperando algo?-, había bajado a buscar un paraguas y luego había salido a cubrir de la lluvia a quien había divisado desde su lugar favorito, saliendo de su casa sin darse cuenta.

-Van a venir por mí-, aclaró apuntando con sus ojos azul cobalto al de cabello largo.

-¿Por qué no esperas... dentr...?- titubeó cuando pudo comprender lo que había hecho, había dejado su hogar. No volvería- mejor espero a que te vayas.

-Mejor vuelve a tu casa-, dijo cortante.

-Es que yo...-, intentó hablar-nunca había salido de la casa, ni a los paseos al pueblo una vez al mes, nunca fui-. Agachó la mirada apenado.

El hombre a su lado lo miró extrañado, se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Si querías salir y la puerta estaba abierta¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?- Cuestionó con voz firme.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Era obvio que no salía porque, porque...

-Vamos adentro y...- caminó hacia la casa- no pienses entonces que no eres libre.

La voz de Heero Yuy se escuchaba tan seria y vacía, no parecía una buena persona ni confiable pero gracias a él había visto que en realidad, el mundo exterior siembre había estado a su alcance.

Esperaron en la casa hablando solo lo necesario frente a la chimenea del salón principal. Llegó un autoque hizo sonar su bocina y Heero se despidió agradecido y partió.

* * *

Ok, aquí un nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar un comentario, gracias por leer :D dewa 


End file.
